


Things Whispered

by bluejorts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Short, asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'things you said when you thought i was asleep' </p>
<p>Sam is one sappy motherfucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Whispered

Gabriel slept like a rock. He would lie on his stomach next to Sam, usually crushing his partner’s arm, and slip into oblivion within a minute. Sam took longer to sleep. He would read something, usually on his phone because of his lack of other arm, or he would watch something on TV. Most often he would watch Gabriel, and he would end up talking to him. His hand would slip across his skin, thumb rubbing lightly at the scarlike marks that indicated where his wings were; it would brush through his hair, which was soft as silk and never knotted. His words would slide from his tongue as easily as his hand over his angel. Some of the time he didn’t even know what he was trying to say, it came out in a flurry of words that made no sense at all, not even to him. That didn’t make the words less true. 

Gabriel never slept. He would lie on his stomach next to Sam, stealing his arm to make sure he stayed, and close his eyes and listen. Sam’s breathing was always slow and strong, lulled Gabriel into a state of calm. It was easier to hear when he was reading, harder to focus on over the noise of the TV on occasions that he would watch it. It was impossible to focus on when Sam’s hand was on him and he was muttering impossible words into the room. Sam’s hand sent shivers down his back, sent sparks along his wings, put his mind into a state of bliss when it corded through his hair. His words put air into his heart and his head, made everything light and floating.

Sam called him beautiful, he called him magnificent, he told him everything he liked about him - everything he  _ loved  _ about him. He rambled nonsense about the colour of his eyes, the shape of his back, the pudge on his stomach. Gabriel was an angel, he wasn’t supposed to be self conscious about his body, so how in the hell Sam figured out that he was was a mystery. He told him that he loved his laugh, and so many other stupid little things Gabriel didn’t even think about. 

For months Gabriel would sleep next to Sam and Sam would whisper his feelings, until one night before they went to bed, he needed to confess. It was because of one tiny thing, the smallest thing that made him realise how much he did love him, and how much he wanted him to know. Gabriel had put a t-shirt on, it was one of Sam’s, way too big for him around the shoulders especially, and he was trying to get the sleeves to come to equal lengths on either arm. His brow was furrowed and just like that Sam needed to say it. 

“Gabriel.” He found himself saying. Gabriel looked up, eyebrows raised. “I love you.”

Gabriel’s reaction was not what Sam was expecting. He went bright red and coughed out two words. “I know.” And then a few seconds later in a panic, “I love you too!” 

“You knew?”

“Well, ah, I don’t sleep?” Gabriel mumbled, rubbing his neck at least three shades darker red. 

“Oh, right, fuck. Oh shit. I, uh, sorry. I didn’t realise and I just like talking to you and I wanted to say all those things because they’re true and I-”

Gabriel kissed like a candle burns, slowly and burning hot. 


End file.
